A White Rose
by negolataknofelet
Summary: When a painting is unsealing itself and goes after Dark something unexpected happen... DarkKrad


**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Beta:** Darka-Chan thank you very much.

**OoOoOoO**

**A White Rose**

"Nooo!" a piercing scream was heard through the museum.

Petrified violet eyes took in the scene before them, not believing what they saw. A painting had been unsealing itself and started to attack him but before it hit the person, someone had stepped in front of him.

He fell to the ground and groaned, denying everything he had seen. A small white feather found its way to his lap. Silent tears fell from his eyes and hit the feather. How had this happened? Why had it happened? Why had his angel taken the fall for him?

His fingers hugged the white feather in his lap as he started to rise. He had to see his angel. Was it too late? He walked over to the place there the angel had fallen. More tears fell from his eyes but he didn't care. His heat could only see the body of the fallen angle before him. The wings of the angel lay broken against his back.

He walked closer and fell on his knees before the angel, placing the angel's head in his lap. A shaking hand reached out to touch the golden hair that belongs to his angel.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why did you do it Krad? That blow was mine. Why did you take it?" he wanted an answer. If only just to hear the angel's sweet voice. He loved the angel's voice, even if most of the times he heard it was when if laughed at him or to say hard comments. It was still his angel's voice. But now it was too late. His angel was gone like a fallen rose, a white rose that had fallen to the ground, only to break.

He let his hand touch the smooth cheek of the angel. The angel may have been his enemy but who said you can't love the enemy? More tears escaped his eyes as he saw that the angel started to fade away. The white angel vanished and a small boy with blue hair was left. The boy's eyes opened and met his teary eyes.

"He is gone," the boy whispered. "I'm sorry Dark."

Dark closed his eyes and hide his face in his hands. The feather that had landed in his lap was still in his hand and when he hid his face in his hands the feather touched his cheek. He opened his eyes and stared at the feather.

"Why?" he asked. "Why did he take my blow?"

"He didn't want you to get hurt. He couldn't bare the thought of you disappearing. He sacrificed himself for you and only for you. His only thoughts were of you."

Dark looked up from the feather. "Why?" he asked.

_Dark look out!_

Before Dark knew what happened he jumped forward over the boy and cowered him. Something past over them. The painting. Dark looked up and froe. Before the unsealed painting the white angel stood but still not. Dark could see right through him. It was the ghost of the white angel.

The angel stood in front of the painting preventing it from attacking Dark.

_Pull yourself together and seal the painting, Dark._

Dark shook his head to clear it. The angel was right; he had to seal the painting.

He pulled out a black father and started to chant the sealing spell. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing but knowing that the white angel was protecting him made it hard.

The black feather slowly started to glow with a violet light all he had to do was to place the feather on the painting.

_Stop!_

When he started to move the white angel cried out to stop him.

_Don't come closer. It's after you. You must throw it._

Throw it? But _he_ stood before the painting. He couldn't throw it. What if it hit the white angel?

_Throw it now!_

With out looking, he threw the feather toward the painting hoping he wouldn't hit the angel. He opened his eyes in time to see the ghost of the white angel move out of the way of the feather and let the feather hit the painting.

The painting screamed and reached out to find something that could stop the sealing. It reached out for Dark. Just as it was about to reach him something stepped in the way. Once again the angel had stepped in between him and the painting, protecting him.

"Krad," he whispered as the angel hold the painting back. He was holding the painting back as it was sealing. "Why do you protect me?"

The angel smiled at him but remained silent. The painting fighting grew weaker and slowly died out. The painting was once again sealed.

Dark sat on the floor staring at the angel that was walking up to him. The angel kneeled before him and reached out to touch his cheek but he felt nothing. Tears started to form in his eyes. He had lost his angel.

_You ask me why. I don't have any good answer to that but when I realized that the painting was aiming for you all I could think about was to protect you, I couldn't let you disappear like that. I wanted you to live on._

"But... you… you sacrificed yourself… for me."

The angel smiled a sad smile.

_I will_ _do it again as long as it keeps you safe. You are a good person, Dark._

"But I don't want to lose you.

_You want lose me, from now on I'm going to be your guardian angel. I'll always be near. Rest now and let your host take over. Remember I'll be nearby to protect you. You may not always see me but I'm close. I will step in front of you when danger is near._

"I love you, Krad." Dark whispered as he closed his eyes and let his host take over. A small red-haired boy opened his eyes and looked at the angel.

_When he wakes up, tell him I love him too._

The red-haired boy nodded and the angel started to disappear into nothing.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** A one-shot I found when I cleaned my room. I wrote it listening to the Christian song Crusified (I think it's the name of it...). Not much more to say. It is short but I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
